The Giant Girl A One Piece Story
by demondestroyer121
Summary: A daughter of a human and a giant becomes a pirate after a series of unfortunate events that lead her father and mother to be killed. follow her journey along the path she takes.


?'s pov:

"We only got 4,578,420,000 berries, jane."I say to my jane as we where traveling and we needed 250,000,000 more berries to be able to settle down and raise Akemi, in the right way, not on the sea's and traveling island to island in the north blue collecting bounties for a living, we didn't want akemi to live that life, i knew what it could do to a child when their parents did that for a living and never stopped. "but what bounty would be high enough in here for 250,000,000 berries, magbar we need to go to the grandline for that kind of money." jane says to me as I nod as jane towered over me by a good 59feet i was 6ft tall and she was 65 feet tall. the ship we where sailing on was made espically for giant's and giant hybrids along with smaller rooms and doors inside of the room's and the door's for human's, our relationship was a unusal one, akemi for all we know is the first human giant hybrid, and it the new's had been kept secret from the world goverment's hands and was only kept between me jane and a few close friend's of our's and our family members.

time-skip:

"akemi you have to stay on the ship for your own good" I say to my duaghter who was only 6 in human years but only 3 in giant hybrid years and she smiles "Okay daddy." she says as she was as tall as me at just this age, I dont know how tall she can even reach.

time-skip: I was looking at a bounty shop as jane was on the ship with akemi. "hey magbar it's you again." A familir voice says and I look at its my old friend kenny. "hey kenny, been a while." I say as we both had been bounty hunter partners until kenny had lost a leg, and was forced to retire. "well I been keeping a watch on the bonuty board and a bounty poster was poster a day ago for a fishman named Ian J Koan, for 250,000,000 Berries, he is a sole pirate capitan lost his entire crew to the world goverment and he killed everyone on that ship that did it and then fled to a island 40 miles northwest of this island." Kenny tells me looking at me. "that's a lot of berries, and enough i need to finally settle down and live a life of peace and quite for the rest of my life." I say smiling as he looks at me. "I can take you there on my ship if you want." kenny say's as he looks up at me, he was about 5'4 in height." Kenny says and I smile. "sure i would papreciate that, but I have a wife and child, and lets just say they are huge." I say and he gets what i am implying. "So i guess you finally got what you always wanted a family, I can take your ship and take you to the island and i can come out of retirement for this final bounty that you are going to get, it will be like old times." Kenn says as he looks up at me. "sure kenny, we can do that." I say smiling.

time-skip: we arrived on the island and when we got in range we got fired apon by a ship our ship was starting to sink I got kenny me , jane and akemi out of the sinking ship and I then see a fishman who was 9feet tall and he looks at us and he had 6 swords and 2 gun's he was a octopus fishman and he charges at us, kenny grabs his sword and rush's at the fihsman who was our target Ian J Koan, and he get's stabbed through the chest then has his head shot off. "KENNY!" I yell as his body falls to the ground without a head and tears well up in my eye's before I decide to end this little brat. "Jane plan C" I say as we rush at Ian with my two sword's drawn and Jane with her 2 double bladed axe's and he shoot's me in the stomach and then slices my left arm off and my right leg. "Ga" I yell as I fall to the ground and jenny looks at me "magbar!" she yells as she rushes to help me but has her leg and head cut off by ian. "JANE!" I yell as I see akemi as she rushes to help but I look at her. "RUN, RUN AND DONT LOOK BACK!" I yell as I use my sword to prop me up and I then use observation haki to see a glimpse into the future and I dodge a bullet and then armor up my fist and sword and throw it at ian he takes a sword through his stomach and he yells a bit in pain before rippinng the sword out and then shooting me multiple times through the chest, stomach. "DADDY!" Akemi yells as my body gives out on me and I fall to my knee's before I see a glimpse in a future and see my head being cut off by Ian. "RUN I SAID, NOW!" I yell as I look back at akemi and she does so, running into the jungle on the island. "I will kill her after I kill you." Ian says as he walks up to me and I glare at him as I let out a rawr. a burst of energy comes from my body as i use conqurer's haki and it knocks him out but he still had enough momentum and nearly decapitates me and I barely can speak now. "I bought you more time akemi, fogive me" I say as I die.

Akemi's pov: I had run into a jungle and i kept running, I soon found another shore I took refuge in a pirate ship.

time-skip:

It had been 1 week and I was starving, I start to search through the old wrecked pirate ship and find a black chest with a DF mark on it and I open it up, it looked like a weird fruit. "might as well eat it." I say to myself as I Grab it and take a bite out of it and it tasted a bit weird, but i kept eating it after the first bite it tasted disgustinng like rotten meat, but I kept eating it and soon I looked at my hand and it started to get scales on it. "what the" I say as I soon turn into a giant 8 headed dragon. "what the" I say as I was huge, I was bigger then the mountain on this island. "hm so this is a cool power." I say before I turn back into my normal body and I decide to train with htis new power.

time-skip: 2 years later.

I had been training with my weapons, I had grown 2more feet taller since I had arrived on this island. "time for me to take revenge on that fishman." I say as I grab my dad's sword and one of my mother's battle axe's and I rush to Ian's hideout. "so look who it is, the girl who's parents I killed a little over 2 years ago." He says as he draw's his 6 sworxs and his 2 gun's from his holsters. one of those guns and swords was kenny's and I look at him before I turn into my hybrid form and I blitz him as I slash him nearly in two with my speed and my father's sword, he looks shocked at me. "you-you little brat!" He yells before i let go of the sword and i stab him with one of my nails cutting off one of his arm's and he was screaming in pain and tried to shoot me but I put one of my fingers up and the bullet hit my fingernail and it split in two exploding behind me as I then slam the dual bladded axe into his skull cutting him neatly into 4 peices and I take kenny's sword and his pistol, i then walk a good 15 miles to the shores where our ship had mostly sunk into the sea and there was 3 grave's symbolized by wooden headstones with my father's pistol with the intials MDJ to symbolize it was his grave, on my moms grave it was JMK and one of her giant battle axe's, and the other had hte letter KJT On it for kenny's grave I put his gun there and I then put a flower on each of there grave's. "I did it, i beat him, and I did it for you 3." I say on the verge of tear's, "I am going to build a ship and get off of this island. I will visit your graves once a year I promise." I say as I get up and I walk away.

Akemi's pov:

I had made a ship, i was calling it The Dragon, I then set sail for the closest isladn which was 10 miles from this island,

time-skip 2 days later.

I was walking in the street i towered over everyone there I was 13feet 5inches tall. suddenly 4 people surrounded me and they all had weapons it was a bunny mink, a boy with 3 eyes, a long limbed human who had 2 swords and a betafishman. the 4 of them attacked me at once and in those seconds I pulled out my fathers sword swords and into each of them while using what my dad had tought me and what I had learned while surviving on the island for 4 years to knock them out the only one left standing was the betafishman and he rushed me with 2 hook swords, he connects the 2 hooks and tries to swing it at me and I put the sunstriker and the hellfire to block hte hit and I then grab the hook from one of his swords and I pull him towrads me and I then throw my fathers 2 swords into the air before punching the fishman into the gorund and then catchign my fathers 2 swords, they wake up 3 hours later and i ask if they want to join my crew and they all agree, as I had the haki of a queen.

time-skip 11 years.

we had gathered 2 new crew members and we where climbing up reverse mountain and we see a ship coming up from the east blue and it gets ahead of us. "so looks like we finding our first rival's in the new world before we even get to the new world." Ronin says as we then see a whale and it swallows us and the other hsip whole. "what the!" I hear a voice yell as I see a person with a straw hat on. "luffy, it looks like we got some company." a guy with green hari says. "hm who are you 7." a man with blonde hair who wore a black tuxedo wasks us. "we are, the 8 headed pirates, with a bounty of 1,250,000,000 total." Daisy says as the blonde hair guy introduces the crew of hte straw hat pirates

time-skip:

we where at a winter island with the straw hats they had picked up a travleing buddy in vivi neffitari and I knew they where the only famliy to not leave there homeland when the world goverment was formed, and nami was sick so we had started to climb the mountain Ronin and Drake wehre with me, I had decided to climb the side of the mountain as drake and ronin where in my hood, I was using a pick to climb the mountain but then it falls and I fransform into m y hybrid form and I check on ronin and Drake and they where passed out so I started climbing fast so they didn't die and soon my hands where bleeding non stopp and I was suffering from frost bite so I decided to do one thing I grab both drake and ronin and hold them close to my chest as I go into my fully transformed form as 8 heads eurpted from my neck and i turned into my fully transformed as 8 tails erupted from my fused legs and I fly as fast as I could a avolanch starts and I am almost killed I get my main head onto the top of teh cliff through the avolanch and I bite down as i bring myself and ronin and akge up to the top but i then pass out as i see luffy and then my vision blurs and I see 2 people looking over me and luffy before I pass out.

time-skip:

I wake up be on a giant bed with my hand wrapped in bandages and I get up and see luffy chopper, ronin, and drake then a door opens and i see a reindeer is being chased by my crew mates and luffy and sanji. "what the heck, why was that reindeer walking on two legs, and had a blue nose?" I ask as they rush out of the room i was in then a women that was about late 130's , hse wore pants with a pink design on the left leg and a blazer with a yellow line along the shoulders and down each arm, with a white shirt with pink cherry blossom leafs on the shirt. "hm so your already awake, your blood type is also a rare one, RH-" The women says. "also I am kureha" She says as she only stood at 6ft 2 inches while i stood at 13feet and 6inches and she was nearly half my height and I decide to ask if what i saw was real. "was that a reindeer walking on 2 legs with a blue nose?" I ask as she looks at me. "he is no normal reindeer, he is special." Kureha says. "what do you mean special?" I ask her as I look down at her. "he ate a devil fruit called the human human fruit, a zoan type devil fruit" I then look wide eyed. "so he's just like me" I say under my breath as i look at my hand. "what was that, he's just like you? How is that?" Kureha asks me. "I have a zoan devil fruit, its a mythical zoan devil fruit, called the Ryu Ryu No mi Model: Orochi" I say as she looks at me shocked, "so you got the rarest type of devil fruit" Kureha says as i walk out of the room as I walk around the castle.

time-skip:

I was with luffy adn them when wapol comes back and I growl. as I launch myself at wapol as he enters his house form and we meet fist to cannon and I go into my hybrid form and chopper is amazed as I do this."leave this kingdom alone, your a worse king then dalton would ever be" I say as he first his cannon but I took little damage as I get shot in the chest and I smirk "chopper give me one of those gumballs" I say and chopper tosses me 1 and I Pop it into my mouth and eat it, "take this" I say as my finger nails grow rapidly nad engulf half of my arms and they where shaped like drills "Drill point!" I yell as I launch myself flying at top speed at wapol and get intercepted by the fusion of the 2 brothers and my huge nail dril on my right arm starts spinning and I punch the two brother fusion with it and I get hit with a mallet and I then start making a fire ball in my mouth and I then launch the fire ball at the twins, melting the snow as it launches them into the air before exploding into a giant inferno ball, the twin fusino falls and II see they are still alive I go after wapol as he went after luffy as chopper deals with the twin fusion and I see wapol is chasing nami and I punch wapol as I enter wing point as wings erupt from my back and a tail erupts from my tailbone. I punch wapol as I grab him luffy fidns us and I throw wapol at luffy "Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" he yells as ghe hits wapol and I then slam him into the ground, i then let luffy go after wapol and I go see that chopper defeated the tw ins.

time-skip:

The begining of the war for alabasta: kage's pov:

I was with Ronin and ussop as chopper as we faced off against mr4 and miss merry christmas, I used my defenseiv puppet to take most of the damage that i would of taken and the seastoone puppet tries to grab the little mole but she kepts getting away and I get taken through a wall while ronin rested ontop of the arch way and was shooting hundreds of exploding pellets at mr 4 who was enduring all of them and blocking most by with ihs bat and I grab the sword i carry with me and I stab it into the moles claws cutting one of her hands off, and I hear her scream. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" she yells as I jump off of her head and then summon back my defensive seam prism stone golem and it punches her straight in the head sending her flying and then he hits a ball and it explods enfront of me and my golem and I make the golem/puppet to block most of it.

Drake D Mando's pov:

I was fighting dez bones with zoro, I launch myself at dez bones and I use my 2 sword style to cut into him I cut into dezbones as i launch with zoro as i get cut everyway possible and I was bleeding badly, I get a sword through the leg and I scream as I kick dez bones in the skull sending him flying into the ground and I then cut the blade out of my leg and I then get one of my swords broken and I use one sword style: 420 degrees sphere of cuts as I slice right through him with zoro.

Akemi's pov:

I launch myself at crocodile as I eat a rumble ball and go into drill point as I use one of the drills to cause his body to sand and I then user haki on the other drill and activate it causing the drill to spin, i drill right into crocodile as he puts his hook into my body and I drill right into his right lung and then pull out and then stop the drills spinning and I use it as a lance as i ram it into his right arm pinning it to a wall and I then detatch the drill from that arm and I punch crocdile in the face using haki to hit him, I then flip backwards and shoot the other drill right into his other arm and use haki to armor it up and it sticks his arm to the wall "Luffy do it now!" I yell as he uses gumo gumo no gattling gun.

Daisys pov:

I was fighitng miss double fingers with nami as I was wearing my clawed gauntlets, I channel electro through my gloves and I slash into miss double fingers as nami almost gets hit and I jump up into the air and I punch the spiked gal into the ground as she was in a spiked ball form.

Drake M's pov:

I was fighting mr 2 with sanji and I was using my fists to attack as sanji used his legs and I punch mr 2 into the ground as the sanji sends him flying.


End file.
